CocoPPa Play
About CocoPPa Play CocoPPa Play (ココッパプレイ, ココプレ for short) is the first sister Smartphone Avater App of the smartphone customization community app “CocoPPa”. UNITED, Inc. announces the worldwide release of the iOS version(*1) of the smartphone avatar app “CocoPPa Play,” jointly developed with GCREST, Inc. (Headquarters: Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, Managing Director Haruhito Suemitsu) which provides the avatar service which played to more than 4 million users until now , in both Japanese and English languages. “CocoPPa Play” is an avatar app that allows users to play with cutely customized characters of themselves portrayed on the internet, called avatars, with clothing and fashion accessories. Users can enjoy with the app by holding fashion shows with their avatar as the models, or communicating with other users. “CocoPPa Play” is also linked to the smartphone customization community app “CocoPPa”. Its original features and characteristics are as follows. Privacy Policy > http://www.cocoppaplay.com/privacy/ Term of Use > http://www.cocoppaplay.com/privacy/ Summary Create your kawaii avatar and produce wonderful fashion shows!❤ Over 50 million downloads all over the world!☺ From the globally popular smartphone community app, "CocoPPa", comes a special lovely app, "CocoPPa Play". Now create and decorate your avatar with cute outfits! Create fashion shows for people all over the world!♬ Screenshot of CocoPPa Play Screen568x568 (2).jpeg Screen568x568 (3).jpeg Screen568x568 (1).jpeg Screen568x568.jpeg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 1.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 2.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 3.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 4.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 5.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 6.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 7.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 8.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 9.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 10.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 11.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 12.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 13.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 14.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 15.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 16.jpg (App Photos) CocoPPa Play - 17.jpg Features of CocoPPa Play 'Create Your Models' You can choose combinations of 15 item parts, such as hairstyles, face accessories, skin colors and of course, outfits❤ Also, you will get various “Posing” items by getting higher level!☃ 'Customize Your Show' You can organize your avatar as "my Model" in shows. In the show, you can add up to 3 models. You can not only set your models, but your friend's models as well. You can also create your original show by setting stage set or decor item. 'Share with Everybody' Cheers people's shows and post a message as well as decorating your show. You will be able to get free outfits by exchanging points you get by cheering for shows❤ Make many friends and you can invite them to your shows! 'Connect To CocoPPa' After you have connected your CocoPPa account ID, you will be able to set your avatar picture in CocoPPa My Page. You can also use the avatar picture for the CocoPPa icon. 'Try Quests & Get Amenities' Complete daily quests, help for unique app characters! And you will get free useful items to decorate your shows. CocoPPa CocoPPa, the sister application, sells CocoPPa Play themed Icons and Wallpapers for free in their Store. By linking with CocoPPa with CocoPPa Connect, the player is also to obtain 18 free items from 6 outfits. (CocoPPa) Aquarium.jpg|Aquarium feauturing Graceful Wish (CocoPPa) Classic Chocolate.jpg|Classic Chocolate (CocoPPa) Flower Garden.jpg|Flower Garden featuring Spring Goddess (CocoPPa) Rabbit Star Circus.jpg|Rabbit Star Circus featuring melt with you (CocoPPa) Sweet.jpg|Sweet (CocoPPa) Tin Toy.jpg|Tin Toy featuring Mechanical Alice and Steampunk Toy Wiki Contributors Administrators (Profile) KokoroError.jpg|KokoroError|link=User:KokoroError (Profile) Zodiacat.jpg|Zodiacat|link=User:Zodiacat Content Moderators (Profile) Clover Leaf 777th.jpg|link=Clover Leaf 777th|Clover Leaf 777th Active Contributors Screenshot 20191020-085826~2.png|Alice2020|link=User:Alice2020 Inactive/Former Contributors (Profile) TrashFaerie.jpg|TrashFaerie|link=User:TrashFaerie Images Maintenance Images (Sub-Banner) Important Notice - What’s New.jpg|Important Notice What's New Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Maintenance - What’s New.jpg|Maintenance Information's What's New Sub-Banner Maintenance Page - 3.jpg|Current Maintenance Page Maintenance Page - 1.jpg|Previous Maintenance Page Maintenance Page - 2.jpg|Previous Maintenance Page App Icon (App Icon) Cat in Starry Moon Night.jpg|Cat in Starry Moon Night's App Icon (App Icon) Celebration.jpg|Celebration's App Icon (App Icon) Fantastic Blue Planet.jpg|Fantastic Blue Planet's App Icon (App Icon) GothMagic✱Academy.jpg|GothMagic✱Academy's App Icon (App Icon) Grim Reaper of Underworld.jpg|Grim Reaper of Underworld's App Icon (App Icon) Mischievous Sweet Cat.jpg|Mischievous Sweet Cat's App Icon (App Icon) Milky Jewel Mermaid.jpg|Milky Jewel Mermaid's App Icon (App Icon) Mysterious Night.jpg|Mysterious Night's App Icon (App Icon) Rainbow Color Flower Garden.jpg|Rainbow Color Flower Garden's App Icon (App Icon) PRINCESS TIME.jpg|PRINCESS TIME's App Icon (App Icon) SUPER SWEET.png|SUPER SWEET's App Icon (App Icon) Star Child Unicorn.jpg|Star Child Unicorn's App Icon (App Icon) Sweet World.jpg|Sweet World's App Icon (App Icon) Twinkle Candy BOX.jpg|Candy BOX]'s App Icon (App Icon) Vampire Halloween.jpg|Vampire Halloween's App Icon (App Icon) Welcome to Mad Tea Party!.jpg|Welcome to Mad Tea Party!'s App Icon (App Icon) Wish upon White Delight.jpg|Wish upon White Delight's App Icon Login Page (Login Page) 2014.png|2014's Login Page (Login Page) 2015.png|2015's Login Page (Login Page) Black Friday 2016.jpg|Black Friday Pack 2016's Login Page| (Login Page) Cat in Starry Moon Night.jpg|Cat in Starry Moon Night's Login Page (Login Page) Celebration.jpg|Celebration's Login Page (Login Page) Fantastic Blue Planet.jpg|Fantastic Blue Planet's Login Page (Login Page) GothMagic✱Academy.jpg|GothMagic✱Academy's Login Page]] (Login Page) Grim Reaper of Underworld.jpg|Grim Reaper of Underworld's Login Page (Login Page) Horoscope☆Star.jpg|Horoscope☆Star's Login Page (Login Page) Login Page - 1.jpg|Login Page (Login Page) Login Page - 2.jpg|Login Page (Login Page) Milky Jewel Mermaid.jpg|Milky Jewel Mermaid's Login Page (Login Page) Mischievous Sweet Cat.jpg|Mischievous Sweet Cat's Login Page (Login Page) Mysterious Night.jpg|Mysterious Night's Login Page (Login Page) Rainbow Color Flower Garden.jpg|Rainbow Color Flower Garden's Login Page (Login Page) SUPER SWEET.jpg|SUPER SWEET's Login Page (Login Page) Shiny Stained Glass.jpg|Shiny Stained Glass's Login Page (Login Page) Star Child Unicorn.jpg|Star Child Unicorn's Login Page (Login Page) Sweet World.jpg|Sweet World's Login Page (Login Page) Twinkle Candy BOX.jpg|Twinkle Candy BOX's Login Page (Login Page) Vampire Halloween.jpg|Vampire Halloween's Login Page (Login Page) Vampire Secret.jpg|Vampire Secret's Login Page (Login Page) Welcome to Mad Tea Party!.jpg|Welcome to Mad Tea Party!'s Login Page (Login Page) Wish upon White Delight.jpg|Wish upon White Delight's Login Page Others Title.jpg|CocoPPa Play CocoPPa Play Grand Open.png|Grand Opening on CocoPPa (Story) CocoPPa Play - Welcome.jpg|Welcome to CocoPPa Play Specs iOS Android Category Social networking Game (Simulation) Game (Family) Game Casual Price Free (Items, such as clothes,remove a part and are charges.) Free (Items, such as clothes,remove a part and are charges.) Release date Mar. 13, 2014 Aug. 25, 2014 Requirements iOS8.0 or later Android2.3.3 or higher Note Most of the information were direct copy and paste from the official CocoPPa Website and the game store description App Store.png|link=https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/star-girl-fashion-cocoppa-play/id794296000?mt=8 Google Play.png|link=https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.unitedfun.prod.apollo&hl= Category:About